


for denis

by tripletriple



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, copepiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletriple/pseuds/tripletriple
Summary: not even fic, but nowhere else to put this.





	for denis

**Author's Note:**

> not even fic, but nowhere else to put this.

I came with acorns in a handkerchief, white silk with ornate border. You’d like them, because they're ironic, smirk as I lay them over you. The cloth is for you, in case you need it. To sniffle into if it gets too cold.

The morning after it happened it rained, after two months of sunshine. I went outside and stood in it and thought you were saying hello. It was warm rain, not unpleasant. No-one on the street at pre-dawn, six-thirty. I had a moment to miss you in.

What must you have thought about? What must you have felt? Did you think about country, about gold-sun on sky-blue and the weight of bronze around your neck and the amusement park in Almaty wet-hot and sluggish in July? Did you think about your mom, how she kept you in your roots and let you chase down what it was you were forever seeking? Was it pain or numbness? Was there a moment when you let it all go and you were gliding across the purest, clearest ice, soft with that layer of melt which makes your blade silent on the surface?

Was there anything chasing you underneath?

I’m angry. You hate it. I can feel it, like guilt you push down on me; it doesn’t make anything make sense.

Here are petunia petals, over the acorns.

Denis, I’m angry. Don’t get too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> floriology 101:  
> acorns = immortality  
> petunias = resentment; anger
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://flutzes.tumblr.com/), if you need to talk.
> 
> been listening to a lot of mitski lately you know? she gets it.  
> take care of yourselves and take care of each other


End file.
